


Love Me Again

by General_Syndulla



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing James, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Transvestite, bottom!James, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is getting ready for bed when his roommate/bandmate/boyfriend James surprises him with a little something... Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short, simple smut story I wrote for my partner sometime in 2013? Maybe even 2012! Anyway, I wanted to pad my profile here a little more and figured this was good enough to post. I know I tagged the actual actors too (for search purposes), but the characters in this story are more IC in terms of the BTR show. Enjoy! ^^ Any critiques or corrections, feel free to comment~

          Logan Mitchell relaxed on his bed in apartment 2J, in the Palm Woods apartments. His bandmates, Carlos and Kendall, were on a double date together with their girlfriends at the movies and were not expected to be back any time soon. Meanwhile, his last bandmate and boyfriend, James Diamond, was in the bathroom getting what he had claimed as something “special” for Logan. Logan hadn’t pursued the subject, just shrugged and resigned to waiting for him. Logan expected it to be something kinky, or sex-related. James was always trying to have sex when the other two wouldn’t be disturbed by it, or especially when they were away. He was playing a game on his tablet when the bathroom door creaked open.

          Logan looked up and dropped his tablet on his lap, mouth agape. James was standing there, dressed in a very cute outfit… Or, perhaps it may have been cute on a woman. On James, it looked stunning. He was wearing a slim little black dress, strapless and quite short. His long legs were shaved smooth, with black fishnet stockings stretched over them. Over his muscular arms and shoulders he had a black jacket, imitation leather and skintight. He had on his feet a pair of black kitten heels. A black headband pulling back his shoulder length streaked hair was the final touch. He crossed the room, expertly placing one long leg in front of the other. Logan swallowed hard. James knew how much he loved Jamie.

          James smirked down at him. As he drew closer, Logan could see he had put on makeup, too. God, James was perfect. He could do anything. James had really made himself up nicely. He looked quite feminine, with faint blush powdered on his cheeks, a fine shade of pink lipstick on his pouty lips, the perfect accent to his beach-tanned skin. His hazel-green eyes were covered with a fine coating of light eye shadow, and a small amount of eyeliner on his already long eyelashes. James straddled Logan, dragging one of his perfectly long fingers down Logan’s jawline. Logan still had not spoken to this point, just taking him in. “James… You look amazing.”

          James quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Thanks, Logie bear!” The façade was immediately dropped as James nodded proudly, silly grin plastered across his face. Logan deflated. Of course, under all that makeup and sexy acting and posing, it was still his James. James laughed cheerfully, leaning close and biting Logan’s earlobe. “You think I look good, big boy? Do you like me all dressed up for you?” Logan sweated nervously, gulping again. As long as he and James had been dating, he had certainly overcome much of his shyness, especially when they were alone together. But in situations like this, his social anxieties still crept up on him. He could only groan softly in response, which only made James more eager.

          James giggled, sitting up and tugging at the collar of Logan’s shirt, biting his lip. “I love stunning you into speechlessness. It’s such a compliment.” Logan stared up at him, his dark eyes wide and his gaze unmoving. James smirked down at him. “You want to fuck me all dressed up like this…?” Logan could only nod in silence. James laughed and rolled over, pulling him on top of himself and kissing him deeply. Logan groaned, grinding his hips up and into James.

          James dragged his tongue up Logan’s neck. “Mmm, why won’t you talk to me? That big brain of yours has got to have something to say to me.” James wiggled his eyebrows up at him. Logan laughed a stuttered and nervous sound. Why was he so nervous anyway?? This was still his same James, just dressed up! He showed him his lopsided grin, cheeky and with that slight air of confidence. “I’m stunned into silence, James. You really do look great…” Logan’s grin slackened, his expression becoming one of sincerity and genuine adoration. He hugged James’s big hand to his chest. “God, you look fucking good. I mean it, J.” Logan sighed softly.

          The taller boy grinned, pleased with his response. “Logan, you’re so sweet. Now I want you to fuck my brains out.” James held onto the smaller boy’s hips, pulling them down into himself and biting Logan’s neck. He sat up, Logan in his lap, taking his jacket off and stripping Logan’s t-shirt. Logan followed suit with his pants and his underwear. James giggled ticklishly as Logan pulled his heels and stockings off. “God, James, where do you even find heels for these big feet?” James pouted, pointing at him. “My feet are NOT big!” Logan laughed, tickling behind his knees. “Your feet are huge, J!” James pouted at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Logan licked his lips, sliding his hands up his smooth thighs and underneath his skirt.

          “Mmm, you should shave more often. This feels fucking nice.” Logan stopped when he came to James’s groin and, instead of feeling his smooth and nude parts, like he normally did, he felt skimpy lace and soft cloth. Logan raised his eyebrows, gently edging up the hem of James’s dress. James sighed softly through his pinked lips as Logan explored him. Underneath the dress, James had somehow fit himself into a tight little pair of black panties, with black lace lining every inch and a black bow underneath his navel. James smirked at Logan’s expression. Logan hummed lustily, a groaning and incomprehensible sound. “James, you never cease to surprise me…” His eyes rolled up to meet James’s gaze, smirk returning to his face.

          James grinned and swiveled his hips as Logan removed the lacy little garment. “Ugh, can you wear stuff like this under your clothes? Now THAT would be hot.” James shrugged, showing him a sneaky and yet sweet little smile. “We’ll see, Logan. Maybe if you’re a good boy tonight.” Logan hummed, heart nearly skipping a beat. He loved when James talked down to him. He did it a lot when they had sex. Even though James was physically the submissive one nine out of 10 times, he still liked to be in control of what Logan did, and how he did it to him. Giving orders, and Logan taking them, was a common part of their sexual relationship. Logan just loved giving James what he wanted. “Oh, I’ll be a very good boy for you. Now tell me what you want from me first.”

          Logan dug out a small bottle of lubricant he kept in the drawers next to his bed. James bit his lip excitedly, stretching his long legs in a subtle display of submissive eagerness. Logan gently bit his lover’s throat. “Do you need my fingers?” James hummed shaking his head. “I want them, but… I don’t need them. Not after last night.” James wiggled his eyebrows. “I want you inside me now… Maybe fingers after…” Logan nodded, dripping the sticky lubricant over his hard cock and shifting James’s dress up and over his bellybutton with the other hand. He was stroking himself to a full hardness, coating himself with the slick substance. His eyes, meanwhile, roved and explored James’s hard body emerging from beneath the feminine garment. James rubbed Logan’s thigh, humming. “Mmmm, you’ve been working out a lot lately, haven’t you…?”

          Logan blushed and nodded, looking away as James commented on his physique. “You look bigger and bigger every time.” James smirked, licking his lips, heavy eyelids blinking hazily up at him. “I want you to hold me down with those big muscles, and fuck me hard.” Logan hummed in response, suckling his shoulder. James giggled, squirming slightly. His laughter turned to sated and eager moaning as Logan slipped inside of him. Logan bit his lip, restraining himself from plunging deep and hard into James. He knew the younger boy wanted more, faster, harder, but he would just have to be patient. Logan wouldn’t dare risk hurting his boyfriend just to pleasure him faster, even if James wanted it.

          Logan hummed, pulling down the top of his dress on the left side, and sucking at his nipple, hard, pulling his lips firm around it. James’s hips bucked forward, and he let out a strangled cry, grinning happily. “Logan, more!” Logan grinned, trailing his tongue and lips all around and against James’s sensitive little nipple. His hips, meanwhile, kept a steady and slowed pace, dragging in and out of James’s tight ass. James huffed irritably, easily pulling Logan’s hips down. “Harder. More.” James hummed, arching his back into his boyfriend’s hips. Logan sat up, placing his palms on his chest, and began to steadily grind and rotate his hips into James.

          James moaned, his head falling back, headband askew. Logan pulled it off his head, tossing it aside with his heels and stockings and jacket, dragging his fingers through the streaked locks. James nuzzled into his touch, exhaling heavily and groaning louder and louder. “Logan if you don’t fuck me harder I swear to God I’m going to break up with you…” Logan tilted his head, raising his eyebrows. He grinned at James’s desperation, and began to snap his hips forward into his boyfriend’s, plunging deep into him, brushing his prostate with each push forward. James’s sounds became a rhythmic and desperate plea to Logan, “more, more, more”, and “Logan”, and various incomprehensible words and sounds pouring from his pouty lips.

          Logan kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, and rubbing against James’s, exploring his mouth and humming happily. James gasped into his kiss, pushing and grinding his big and hard cock into Logan’s belly. Logan reached between them, giving him several firm and rough strokes, making James’s breath hitch. Logan held James’s thigh with his other hand, pumping harder and faster into him, making the younger boy whine loudly, keening and scratching at Logan’s back. Logan arched his back, grunting softly, half pained and half pleasured. He made a mental note to wear a shirt to the pool tomorrow, before refocusing on James, pleasuring James, making James come. James’s makeup had smeared in their passion, lipstick and eye shadow all over his own and Logan’s faces. Logan didn’t care if he looked silly, though. He only cared that James reached orgasm.

          James was already close. His channel was tightening around Logan, always the sign that James was going to come. Logan responded to his subtle body language by grinding and gyrating harder into him, intensifying his sex. James gasped and sighed, digging his fingernails into Logan’s shoulders. “Oh God, Logan, Logan I’m there, I’m going to come!!” Logan squeezed his base hard, grinning and watching him. “Come on, baby, come on J, come for me…” James sighed and gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm pumped and squirted out of him into Logan’s hand, on his own hard and muscled stomach. “Mmm, sweetheart that’s so good…” Logan pumped into him, soon shooting his own release into James.

          James panted, tightening around Logan as he came. “Mmm, oh God yes, Logie, that was so good, mmm you filled me up…” Logan laughed, pushing his forehead on James’s chest. “Sweet James. Did I do a good job? Are you going to break up with me?” Logan pouted up at him. James laughed and sat up. “No, darling Logan. But I do want you to clean your face up.” James laughed, sitting up. He shakily led Logan to the bathroom, and wet a washcloth with warm water. He mopped Logan’s face up, cleaning his now flaccid member after. James gently kissed his soft cheeks. “Wait for me in your bed…” Logan nodded and exited the bathroom.

          Logan had just settled into the bed in a pair of baggy gingham pajama pants when James reemerged from the bathroom, face clean and only a pair of black briefs slung low on his toned hips. He climbed over Logan in the bed, littering the older boy’s face with kisses. Logan grinned, scrunching his nose up. “Staying in my bed tonight, James?” James nodded, his shaggy moppy hair flopping up and down. He bit his lip excitedly, hazel-green eyes wide as he awaited Logan’s response. Logan laughed and nodded. “You’re always welcome in my bed, babe…” Logan stroked his hand through his hair.

          James squealed gleefully and buried his face in Logan’s chest, humming and nuzzling. Logan rolled his eyes and smirked, knowing James’s feet were likely hanging off the end of the bed. He was too tall to snuggle comfortably on top of Logan. “Here, lie on your side.” James did so, smiling happily at Logan. Logan snuggled close to him, burying his face in James’s hard and toned back. He sighed happily, inhaling James’s scent, remnants of cologne and lotion, shower gel and all the other products James used to make himself as absolutely beautiful as he could be every day. James was certainly spectacular. “’Night, J.” Logan’s good night was met with a rather loud snore. Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged, turning the lamp out.


End file.
